


【SD】生活终于逼疯了我

by Chavela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Memes, Pictures, Quarantine Life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chavela/pseuds/Chavela
Summary: 无聊产物脑瘫式自娱自乐没有任何意义
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【SD】生活终于逼疯了我

**Author's Note:**

> 无聊产物  
> 脑瘫式自娱自乐  
> 没有任何意义


End file.
